Dr.J Returns
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Dr.J isn't dead. He's back and has found out about Heero's feeling emotions and that Duo is his lover. When Dr.J kidnaps Heero,it's up to Duo to save him. Can he make it?
1. Disturbing Mail Messages

Dr. J Returns  
Prologue: Disturbing Mail Messages  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Story blurb: Dr. J comes back and captures Heero. Duo has a chance to get Heero back, but it'll be difficult. He's being brainwashed. He wont even remember Duo. Will Duo be able to get to Heero before Dr. J completes a chip that he wants to put in Heero's brain to make him more machinelike? If not, what will happen to Duo and Heero?  
  
Dedication: This fanfiction, is, too, dedicated to SkyLark. You know who you are. If it weren't for her, I probably never would have started writing these kinds of fics.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters the only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo brought in the mail. It had been a year since the war ended and all the Gundam pilots were sixteen now. Trowa was almost seventeen, though. Heero and Duo had discovered their feelings for each other shortly after the war was won. Now, they had shared a bed for one full year. They lived at an apartment in Japan. Duo's original idea was to go back to L2 and his junkyard, but he couldn't bare to leave Heero's side and he knew Heero wouldn't be very happy on L2, despite Heero's insistings that he'd be fine as long as he were with Duo. Every year, whenever he could, he'd return to L2 and visit the graves of the people that died in the massacre along with Solo's grave. Usually, he'd try to make it by the anniversary of the event. He'd always visit them at least once a year, rotating between events, trying to get as close as possible to the date it happened, but with being a mechanic, he had a job he had to go to and he couldn't always get off at the right time every year. Heero would always take time off with Duo, though, to go up there and he'd go with him to the graves, for moral support and then they'd visit the places that it happened. Where the Church used to stand and where Solo had died. Duo'd always ended up crying at that time of year. Duo wasn't afraid to cry in front of Heero, because Heero didn't judge him because of it. Heero would just hold Duo and let him cry, while running his hand in soothing circles on his back and whispering words of comfort. Once in a while, Heero would even cry with him. Heero usually had a reoccurring nightmare, but he didn't seem to be ready to talk about it yet. Though, this was happening a lot and Heero always ended up crying afterwards. Duo didn't like to see his love cry. It hurt him. 'Maybe I shouldn't wait until tonight. Maybe I should talk to him now. If I do that, then maybe, once he's talked about it, those nightmares would go away. I don't want him to be in pain any longer than he absolutely has too, and any pain is too long.' Duo thought to himself.   
  
"Heero, ya got mail." Duo said, planning to work up to the nightmare thing. "Really? Who from?" Heero asked, walking up behind Duo and hugging him. "It doesn't say. That's odd." Duo said. He was used to this embrace. He'd even done it to Heero just as many times as Heero'd done it to him. It was just nice to know that they were there for each other at all times, even when they didn't need it. Heero turned his head and kissed Duo on the cheek. "Let me see." Heero said, gently taking the letter from Duo. However, Duo wouldn't let go. "Duo, let go. Tampering with my mail is a felony." Heero joked, with a laugh in his voice. "No, you haven't kissed me at all today, except for that kiss on the cheek. Your neglecting me!" Duo playfully whined. "You whine too much, okay, here." Heero said, giving Duo what he wanted. Once the kiss was broken, Duo waved the letter in front of Heero, so close that it was brushing against his nose. Heero turned his head and sneezed, though, compared to his others, this sneeze was quiet. It was actually sort of cute. "Awww, bless you." Duo said, kissing the tip of Heero's nose. Heero's nose, for some reason, was sensitive to touch. You couldn't tell, though, by how many times he'd been punched in the nose and not even flinched.   
  
Heero sat on the couch and opened the letter. He read to himself and then promptly dropped it. He just sat there, staring into space, repeating over and over again, "No, it can't be, it just can't be." Duo was worried. He picked up the letter and read it. "Oh, God." Duo said, throwing the letter down and immediately turning to Heero. "Heero, come on, Heero, focus." Duo said, turning Heero's head to face him. "Heero!" Duo yelled. He wasn't getting a response from Heero. He seemed to be looking through him rather than at him. He didn't want to do this, but he'd do anything to keep Heero from going into shock. There was no way he could tell this to the doctors. He took a deep breath and then let it out. "I'm sorry, Heero." Duo said, then slapped Heero across the face. Heero immediately stopped talking and his eyes focused on Duo. He reached his hand up to his cheek where Duo slapped him. "Heero, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't want you to go into shock and that's what you were starting to do. I was worried. That's the only quick thing I could think of to do." Duo started apologizing. "Duo, Duo, DUO!" Heero ended up yelling. Duo looked down at an interesting spot on the couch. "I'm not mad at you. You did what you had to do. It was only a slap. I...I just don't know what to do. D...Dr. J is back and he's gonna want me back. He's gonna know, that I've been feeling things." Heero said, trying not to cry.   
  
Duo raised his head, hearing the difference in his voice. Duo enveloped him in a comforting embrace. "Shhh, shhh, shh. Come on Heero, we'll get through this. I wont let anything happen to you." Duo whispered in Heero's ear, as Heero cried into his chest. With Duo doing that Heero couldn't stop the tears. He just cried and held Duo closer to him, while Duo just let him cry. Dr. J wasn't dead after all. He had heard of Heero's changes and obviously knew where he lived. He also knew that Heero and Duo were lovers. This was bad. Really bad. He seemed to really not like Duo, but was threatening to get Heero back and make him into a new experiment. Duo was scared too. He rubbed Heero's back while Heero cried. Heero's sobs were dying down. "I thought I was free of him." Heero whispered. "I know, I know." Duo said, softly kissing Heero's neck.  
  
Heero stopped crying, pulled away and rubbed at his tears. "We, we have to go to work. I need to stop this." Heero said. "Heero, we do need to go to work, but we could call in sick today. We can both stay home." Duo said. "What're we gonna say, Duo? Say that Dr. J came back from the dead and wants me back so he can turn me into another lab experiment?" Heero asked. "No, just that we had an unexpected shock and we need a day or two to get over it, that's all." Duo said. "Will the boss let us do that?" Heero asked. "I don't see why not. Come on, Heero, let me do this." Duo said. He wanted to help Heero.   
  
Suddenly, they both started to feel drowsy. "H...Heero, are you..." Duo never finished his sentence. He passed out. Heero followed soon after, falling over Duo.   
  
Men came into the house and took Heero, leaving a note for Duo, whom was left where he fell.  
  
Duo woke up about two hours later. He looked around, not seeing Heero anywhere. "Heero?! HEERO?! Answer me! Please, answer me! SWEETHEART, ANSWER ME!!!" Duo yelled, getting worried. Only now did he spot the note on the coffee table. He snatched it up and read it.   
  
Duo Maxwell,  
In case your wondering, I am Dr. J. I have captured your lover, Heero Yuy. You have done an amazing job with him. He feels now. You have unraveled all of my hard work. I have decided to make more machinelike, starting with a chip that I will create and will implant into his brain. If that is successful, I will turn him into a cyborg. I am telling you this, because you care for him so much. If you truly care, then you should be able to get to him in time to stop me from implanting to chip. There will be many obstacles, including Heero himself. By the time you wake up, he'll be undergoing brainwashing. He'll resist of course, at first, which will only cause him pain. Once the pain is too much, he'll give in and the brainwashing will take effect. There will be side effects to this, if he is ever cured of this brainwashing, but you'll have to figure those out, yourselves. Of course, you'll also, have me to contend with and I am the one that made the Perfect Soldier, which you have destroyed. This is your fault.  
  
  
Dr. J  
  
"Oh, God. I've gotta save 'em!" Duo yelled, putting his shoes on and running out the door. He didn't even bother to call work. They were late anyway. Way late. Obviously, he'd gotten a huge whiff of some sort of knockout gas.  
  
  
Author's note: So, how's this so far? Any comments, questions, or flames? If so, send 'em to my new mail address, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	2. Brainwashing

Dr. J Returns  
Part 1: Brainwashing  
By: Traci14  
  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that aren't in Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo got on his motorcycle and sped away. He had to find out where Heero was being held, before the brainwashing took effect. Which meant, he had to go to the only person that was ever able to find Heero no matter where he went. He had to go see Relena Peacecraft.   
  
Duo got off the motorcycle in front of a very nice looking mansion. Relena's. He never called to tell her he was coming. No time. He went up to the door, and surprisingly, the door opened before he had a chance to make it known that he was there. Apparently, though, Pagan had known that he was there. Must have been at the curtains or something when Duo was walking up. He immediately let Duo in, because he knew that he knew Relena. Pagan went to find Relena, leaving Duo all alone in the front room.  
  
Shortly after Pagan had gone, Relena came downstairs. "Is there something I can help you with, Duo?" Relena asked. The look in her eyes said that she hadn't forgiven him for taking Heero away from her, but the truth was, Heero was never hers. Heero didn't belong to anyone. "Yeah, Heero's been kidnapped!" Duo yelled. Relena raised an eyebrow, obviously unable to believe that someone like Heero could be kidnapped. "Duo, have you been drinking?" Relena asked. "NO! I'm serious! Today, when I gave Heero a letter that was addressed to him, but with no return address, he read it and almost went into shock! I picked up the letter and read it. It was a letter from Dr. J. Apparently, he never died and found out that Heero feels now and doesn't act like the perfect soldier anymore and he was planning to get him back and fix that. I stopped Heero from goin' into shock and he just started cryin'! A few seconds after he stopped crying I was going to call the boss and tell 'em we couldn't make it, because we'd had an unexpected shock and needed a few days to get over it. But, I never got off the couch. Someone let knockout gas filter into the house and I went out like a light, first. Then I guess Heero followed after me and they took 'em! After I woke up I found a note saying that by the time I was awake and reading the note Heero would be undergoing brainwashing, then Dr. J was going to make a chip to put in Heero's brain and if that went well he's going to make him more machinelike than ever! He's gonna turn Heero into a cyborg! Relena, you're the only one that's been able to find Heero wherever he goes, ya gotta help me! I don't know where he is, but Dr. J thinks this is a game!!! He's playing with people's lives! Heero's is the key life! We gotta save 'em!" Duo yelled.   
  
"Alright, alright, Duo. Calm down. We'll never get anything done if we panic." Relena said, then she turned to Pagan. "Pagan, run searches to find Heero, get spies, to look for him anywhere. I want all of my spies all over the world to be notified and all over the colonies. I want people at all the old safe houses, bases, everywhere you can think of. Even the moon! Even old Oz bases. I want all the spies on L1 to be alert, because that's where Dr. J first trained Heero. Any other ways you can think of don't hesitate and don't ask, just do it." Relena said. Duo was impressed. No wonder she always found Heero.   
  
"Duo, I think the safest bet is that Dr. J has Heero somewhere on the L1 colony. It's the most obvious place and he's probably counting on people thinking it's too obvious and never check there and if they do not to check very well. He's probably got a base somewhere, hidden. I'll bet anything that he's got more than one and he's probably got Heero where he can't escape. Underground. If he's got an underground base, that's probably where you'll find Heero. Finding the base, however, is another matter." Relena said. "Thanks Relena." Duo said, turning to leave. "Wait, Duo. I can get you there on one of my private carriers faster than the way your probably thinking of going. I can tell someone to get carrier 1 ready for take off to the L1 colony." Relena said. "Alright. The faster the better. Normally, I'd say no, but this is more important. Time is too precious to waste right now." Duo said, more to himself that to Relena. "Alright." Relena said, then started screaming out orders to any servant within hearing distance. And in a mansion as big as this, Relena's voice really carried.   
  
Heero was in a dark room on a metal table, laying on his back. He had machines attached to him, but somehow he had a feeling he wasn't in the hospital. He had a bunch of sticky things attached to his head that had wires on them, like suction cups. It was dark and he couldn't quite tell what they were or why they were there. He also, noticed that he couldn't move. His arms and legs were strapped in and the buckles that held him were very tight. He also, had another, larger and longer, buckle strapped around his waist. This was probably NOT a good thing for him. He didn't have a shirt on and more sticky, suction cuplike things were attached to his chest with wires coming out of them. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like the ones on his head and the ones on his chest were attached to two different machines. He started to panic. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know if Duo was okay. "Duo!" Heero yelled, struggling with his bonds. "Ahh, I see you're a awake Heero. Good. This is Dr. J, I'm sure you remember me. Duo, is fine. I only took you. He has a while before it's too late for him to help you. You don't need help, though. I'm just going to make you into the Ultimate Perfect Soldier. We'll start with a little brainwashing. You need to forget all about that Duo Maxwell and the other pilots. Once that is complete, I can start my training again. It wont take as long as it did the first time. Not once, my chip has been made and placed in your brain properly. Now, I'm going to turn on the machine and your going to cooperate." Dr. J said.  
  
"No! I will not give in to you again! The war's over I don't have to be like that!" Heero yelled. "Stop yelling, I can hear you just fine and I'm the only one that will respond to you." Dr. J said.   
  
Dr. J turned on a machine and Heero started to hear voices in his head. Telling him things he knew weren't true. "The first faze of the brainwashing will be to break you in again." Dr. J said. The voices started by telling Heero that Duo didn't love him at all and had probably already moved on to someone else as soon as he'd discovered that Heero was gone. "No! It's not true! Duo loves me and I love him!" Heero screamed. As soon as he resisted like that though, the suction cuplike things on his chest pumped him with electricity, shocking him into being quiet. This kept up for quite a while. Everything Heero had come to believe was told to him in opposite. He knew and believed that Duo loved him and the voices told him opposite. They said that he was wrong and Duo didn't love him now nor ever did. Things about his friends were told to him in opposite. He said the only reason that they were his friends was because they were afraid of him and that was the only reason Duo ever stayed with him. Now that Heero was out of the way they were probably laughing at him and Duo was probably with someone else at that very moment. This went on for hours and finally, Dr. J stopped it.   
  
"No more, please! I can't take these lies!" Heero cried. "Heero, you surprise me. I didn't think you'd changed so much as to start to beg. Commence faze two of breaking in." Dr. J said. The machine obeyed. Now Heero was seeing images that he shouldn't be seeing, because he knew they were true. He saw Duo kissing some other boy. Then that image disappeared and another one came up. An image of Heero catching Duo in bed with someone else. Now a new image came into play. He saw an image of Duo hitting him, hard. Another one came up and it was of Duo yelling at Heero, though he couldn't hear what was being said. He saw another image of Duo, right in front of Heero, walk up to a boy and kiss him with more passion than he'd ever shown Heero, then turn around and smirk evilly at Heero and leave with the boy, Duo's arm wrapped around the boy's waist. Images like this shown in his mind for hours and hours on end. Dr. J stopped the machine again. "Please stop." Heero whimpered. "Good, it's starting to work. Commence faze three of breaking in." Dr. J said. Now Heero was seeing images of Duo, but it was just Duo, alone, against a black background. He started to talk to Heero. He said thing Heero never dreamed of hearing Duo say, ever. Taking back his love for Heero. Saying he hated Heero and was glad to finally be rid of him and that he'd be happy if he never even met Heero. He said Heero was a disgrace and pathetic and he never wanted to see him again. This went on for more hours, at first Heero resisted, but just seeing and hearing Duo say those things, made Heero cry. Finally, Heero just started to openly sob and then after a few more minutes of the torture, Heero passed out. Dr. J had broken Heero again. The only thing he had to do was get him to forget about Duo and the other pilots. He even had to forget about Relena, though he never felt anything toward Relena, it could trigger unwanted memories with her and the pilots and her finding out about Heero and Duo, which could lead to more memories about Heero and Duo. Duo was the main problem. Duo is the one that got to Heero, making him 'loosen up', as he would say, but it was just a nice way of saying 'de-brainwashing'. It didn't take much to brainwash Heero the first time. Only words and extensive training, but now that Heero actually had someone to live for and someone that loved him, it was even harder. Dr. J knew that he'd never be able to destroy that bond between Heero and Duo, but he could burry it so deep inside of Heero that it would never resurface again. He couldn't wait to see the look on Duo's face when he'd done all he could and ended up getting killed by his own lover.   
  
Now, the real brainwashing could begin. "Commence faze one of brainwashing completion." Dr. J ordered the machine. It worked on Heero's mind as Heero slept, not so peacefully.   
  
Once Heero woke up, he was completely brainwashed. He had no memory of Duo or the other pilots or Relena. He knew that he was supposed to take orders from Dr. J and he was going to become the Ultimate Perfect Soldier. The only thing he could remember at all from his past was that his codename was Heero Yuy and his real name was Odin Lowe Jr. He also, had no desire to learn of anything, but what Dr. J told him. He was to live and serve Dr. J and only Dr. J.   
  
  
  
Author's note: So, how's this part? It was called brainwashing, that's why most of the part is about Heero being brainwashed. I somehow doubt that Heero had fun with it though. So, I hope you liked it and don't forget to tell me if you liked it or not or even if ya just wanna comment on one thing! Anything ya wanna tell me is cool. So, e-mail me, at traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	3. The Search Begins

Dr. J Returns  
Part 2: The Search Begins  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing. To know which ones those are, use your heads.^_^  
  
Duo was now on L1. He wasn't going to waste any time. He made sure he'd gotten his fill of food and drink on the carrier. He wasn't hungry, but he ate anyway, knowing that he might have to be at his best possible physically and the only way he'd be okay emotionally was if he got Heero back safe and sound. Mainly, though, he'd be happy if Heero were alive. That was his priority now. Find Heero before it's too late. Killing Heero wasn't in Dr. J's plans as far as Duo knew, but if Heero was a failed experiment, Dr. J would probably rather kill him than set him free again. Heero was basically going to be Dr. J's prisoner. Duo didn't like any of the things he was thinking at the moment and needed them out of his mind. He was just so worried about Heero.   
  
Duo had been looking for hours, but knew that he didn't have time for sleep. Again, his better judgment told him that if he didn't get sleep, he wouldn't be at his best when he found Heero. Though, now he was arguing with himself. He'd never find Heero if he stopped now. It was dark out. Very dark and, really, he was in the middle of nowhere. He decided he'd go ahead and bed down for the night right there and resume his search first thing the artificial sun woke him up in the morning.   
  
Heero was taken to a cell like room. He was locked in and the only things he had in there was a bathroom facility, a bed, a chair, a desk, a dresser and a nightstand. He walked over to the dresser. He opened the first drawer. It had a lot of green tank tops in it, he shut that drawer and opened another. That drawer had just as many black spandex shorts in it and spandex pants and jeans shorts, and jeans as there were green tank tops. He shut that drawer and opened the next. It had socks in it on one side and on the other it had underwear. He closed that drawer and opened the other. It had pajamas in it. Next to the dresser on the other side, Heero saw a place for shoes. There were boots and sneakers and for some reason it also had a pair of dress shoes there as well. He noticed a door he hadn't before, because it was the same color as the wall, even the doorknob. He opened it. It had one tuxedo and some school uniforms in it. He shut the door and walked over to the desk. It had a black laptop on it. Heero ran his hand across it. It seemed like this laptop should be, in some way, familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. He stopped trying, because now he was getting a migraine. As soon as he stopped trying to figure it out, his stopped hurting. He opened the drawer in the desk and found pens, pencils and pads of paper. He also noticed that there was a lamp on the desk just for the purpose of studying and an electric pencil sharpener. He shut the desk drawer and moved away from the desk and over to the bed. It had a plain white appearance. White pillowcase, white sheet, white blanket and neatly made. He went over to the nightstand. A lamp sat on the top along with an alarm clock. Heero tried the lamp. It worked. He opened the nightstand drawer and found a single book. A book on fighting techniques. He picked it up and found a note under it. He picked up the note and read it.   
  
Once you finish this book you can have another to read. This is to pass the time when there isn't anything for you to do.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Heero put the note in the drawer again, where he'd found it and set the book back on top of it. Upon closer inspection, on the other side of the bed was a trashcan. He picked up the trashcan and put it where he thought it would be most useful, by the desk. Heero then went into the bathroom to see what was in there. A bathtub with hot and cold running water, with a clear curtain. It wasn't really clear, but you could see the person on the other side of it. If Heero were in there and someone came into the bathroom for some reason, they'd be able to see the color of his hair, skin and basically see him moving around. It would be blurry, so they really wouldn't see much, but it was very revealing. Heero wasn't shy about his body, though, so it didn't matter all that much. There was, of course, a toilet in there, and a sink. On the sink was a bar of soap and that was all. There was a bathroom cabinet. In that were towels, washrags, more bottles of shampoo, more soap, toothpaste, toothbrushes, floss, mouthwash, and cups to rinse his mouth out with. Apparently, Dr. J planned on him being there for a long time, because there was even a razor to shave his face with, deodorant, cologne, and aftershave. He shut the cabinet and locked it. He opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, which was also a mirror. Inside tweezers, for some reason, aspirin, a plain black comb, and some other medicines like cough medicine and things like that. There was a small table-like thing next to the sink and on it was a first aid kit. He didn't need to look in that to know what it was. There was, of course, a trashcan in there as well, next to the toilet. He left the bathroom, because everything else was just what was normally in a bathroom.  
  
Dr. J had told him that it was late and that he should look around his room and then it was lights out. Heero took that as an order. He'd looked around his room and now he was going to get into pajamas and go to bed. He had this strange feeling, though, that there was something different about this night than there was about other nights before it, but he couldn't remember any nights before this one. Suddenly his head hurt again and he was forced to dismiss the thought.  
  
Dr. J had told him to set the alarm for five in the morning because he was going to have things to do. And to prepare for. Heero didn't know if he liked the sound of Dr. J's 'and to prepare for'. He did know, though, that Dr. J told him to do something and now he had to do it.   
  
Author's note: So, how's this chapter? Hope it's good and I can't wait to hear what you think of it!!! So, e-mail me at traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  



	4. End of the Search

Dr. J Returns  
Part 3: End of the Search  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the characters that shouldn't be in Gundam Wing.  
  
It was morning and the light from the artificial sun woke Duo. Forgetting what had happened and where he was, he reached out his hand for Heero and when he felt that Heero wasn't in bed with him his eyes snapped open. Finally where he was and what had happened registered in his mind. He got up and got ready to start looking again. He wasn't going to stop until nightfall and it had to be so dark he couldn't see, even with a flashlight for this. This was too important to waste precious time.   
  
He'd found out that once Dr. J's surprise was ready and given to him that he would be attending school. Dr. J wanted to see what Heero would be like in public and surrounded by people. Heero didn't like the thought, surrounded by people. That's what the uniforms were for, anyway. The tux was for the off chance that Heero may have to dress up to do something.  
  
Heero was in the training room. He was learning new moves. Like how to twist his body around in odd angles to dodge things and to move fast while doing it. That wasn't really a move, but it would come in handy, Dr. J said. Or at least that's what he told Heero. Heero wasn't so sure, but he would never question Dr. J aloud. He wasn't stupid. He learned how to do those oh so simple back flips, but turn around before he landed on the last flip and surprise his enemy with already having his gun drawn and to their head ready to pull the trigger if they blinked funny. He practiced different, more complicated moves well into the night.  
  
Duo was about to give up for the night and go to sleep when he saw a light coming from the ground. "I hope Heero's down there and he's okay." Duo said aloud. The light was outlined as a door and, but the light was so faint that the only reason Duo'd seen it was because he'd happened to be looking down at that precise moment and spot. If he hadn't he'd have walked right by it and never known that was there. He was glad that the fates had smiled upon him tonight. At least he hoped they were smiling. And he didn't mean evilly, either. He smoothed his hand around the light and found a spot made for your hands to pull open the door. He did so and light flooded out and then disappeared again as Duo shut the door behind him.   
  
Duo walked down long corridors and through doors that just took him down more hallways. Suddenly he noticed a door open and someone walked out. He hid behind a wall and waited to see who it was.  
  
Dr. J had told Heero to go find the intruder and kill him. But he had ordered it done without any weapons. For some reason Dr. J wanted Heero to kill the intruder with his hands and not his weapons. He was told what the intruder looked like. Long brown braid and wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, and black boots. That sounded so familiar to Heero, but every time he tried to remember why it was so familiar, he ended up getting a migraine. He'd just stepped out of a door into one of the many hallways and saw something hide behind a wall. 'That must have been the intruder.' Heero thought to himself. He approached the wall.   
  
Author's note: This is nearing the end. Wont be too much longer, now!^_^ I hope you liked this part and don't forget to tell me whether you are or not! E-mail me at traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	5. Heero's Found

Dr. J Returns  
Part 4: Heero's Found  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that aren't supposed to be in Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo could now see the person that had come through that door if he maneuvered just right, without being seen. He did just that. 'Heero!' Duo yelled inside his head with joy at finding his love. 'No, wait. If Dr. J lets him walk around freely like that, then the brainwashing must be over and done with. I just hope he hasn't put that chip inside his head yet. I want a chance to reverse the brainwashing. I've gotta do everything I can to reverse the brainwashing.' Duo thought. He didn't want to think like that, but that had to be the only reason Dr. J would let him walk around like that and Heero looked as if he were out to kill. Probably was. He was probably told to seek and destroy. Duo was the target. Well, Duo wasn't going to play hide and seek with Heero. Time was too precious and it wouldn't work. He stepped out from behind the wall, surprising Heero. Enemies weren't supposed to do that. Good, he got the element of surprise like he'd wanted. Now he'd better use it.  
  
"Heero, it's me, Duo. Do you remember me at all?" Duo asked, hoping he did remember him. "I don't know anyone by the name of Duo. But, the name does sound familiar to me." Heero said, not knowing why he'd said that last part out loud, and to an enemy. "That's because you know me. Dr. J brainwashed you. We're lovers, Heero. Please say you can remember me." Duo said. Heero seemed to be trying to remember something, but he then looked to be in pain and stopped. "No, Heero, don't stop. I have a feeling your right at the verge of remembering something. Please, keep trying." Duo said. "No! You're an enemy and I must kill you! Dr. J has ordered me to do so!" Heero yelled, running at Duo. Duo moved out of the way. If Heero was distracted like this, then he wouldn't be much of a killing machine. He could still be dangerous, though, so Duo needed to stay away from his attacks. If Heero got a hold of him, he may not make it out alive.   
  
While Duo, himself, was distracted with his thoughts for a moment, Heero took the opportunity to ram him into the wall and pin him there. "Heero, let me go, now." Duo said. He wasn't yelling and didn't seem to be in such a big hurry for Heero to release him. Something else enemies weren't supposed to do. Enemies were supposed to be afraid of him. "No." Heero said, not even letting his guard down a little. "Heero, I love you, will you please let me go?" Duo asked. Heero's eyes got wide for a second. He'd let his guard down and his grip loosened on Duo a little. Duo took the opportunity to change positions with Heero. Suddenly Heero found himself pinned to the wall and at Duo's mercy. "You couldn't possibly love me." Heero said. "Why?" Duo asked. "Because, no one loves me. Who could love someone like me?" Heero asked. "Who told you that?" Duo asked, getting angrier at Dr. J than he already had been, which Duo thought was damn near impossible. "Dr. J." Heero stated. "Well, Dr. J lied. I love you, Heero and I'm not gonna give you up to him. He made your life miserable to first time he had you and that was before we knew each other. I finally got you to feel and to accept yourself and people started to accept you. I always accepted you. Remember the first time we met?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head.   
  
"I thought you were an enemy and I shot you. Even before I fired that shot, the first time I set eyes on you, I loved you. I couldn't get my mind off you after that. I didn't want to accept the fact, at first, that I was in love with another boy, but after a while, I did. I decided that no matter how much I tried I was never going to get over you and I haven't since. One day you got a letter in the mail with no return address. I wouldn't let you have that letter until you kissed me, though. Do you remember that?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head. "You read the letter, then dropped it and looked like you were going into shock. I picked up the letter and read it. It said that Dr. J was alive and he wanted you back because he knew how you'd changed and had all HIS hard work erased. I dropped the letter and tried to keep your from going into shock. After you didn't seem like you were in any danger of going back into shock, you started crying and I held you. I let you cry into my chest, while I tried to sooth you somehow. Do you remember that?" Duo asked. Heero, once again, shook his head. "After you had stopped crying I was about to go call our boss and tell him we weren't going to be in because we'd had an unexpected shock and needed a few days to get over it, but instead someone let some kind of knockout gas filter into the house and I passed out. I guess you followed after, because that's the only way you could have been taken and that's the last time I saw you. Dr. J thinks this is all some colossal game. He's playing with us. Please, sweetheart, listen, I love you and I want you to try to remember anything you can." Duo said, his eyes pleading.   
  
"Are you just trying to make a fool out of me." Heero asked. He hadn't a clue why he asked this question. The boy wasn't going to say yes no matter what. "No, I'm not." Duo said. "How can I be sure?" Heero asked. "There is no way for you to be sure until you remember me, but I may run, and I may hide, but I never lie." Duo said, looking Heero in the eye while he said this.   
  
Heero believed him. He didn't know why, but he believed him. Did he just call him 'sweetheart'? Maybe he did know this boy. He was certainly handsome. Very. Heero rubbed those thoughts from his mind as he set to work to try to remember this boy. Heero suddenly got a migraine, but ignored it.   
  
Soon the migraine was so bad he went limp against the wall. He was still conscious and in no danger of passing out, but he just couldn't hold himself up anymore, the pain in his head was so bad. He was remembering things. Little things. Like Duo's smile and some other people he couldn't quite remember the names of. Like a boy with hair in a tight ponytail and another one with his bangs over one eye and another with a kind face and a girl with long dark blonde hair. Most of the images were of Duo and Heero together, though. The pain was so bad now, that Heero's nose started to bleed. Duo didn't like to see Heero in pain like this. He gently let Heero slide to the floor, going with him. Heero sat there remembering things. Now he was remember his past before Duo. His past with Dr. J. He remembered that little girl and her dog and how he'd made a miscalculation while blowing up and Oz base and a mobile suit fell on the apartment complex and killed the little girl and her dog. How he'd known that little girl from before. She'd given him a flower. How he'd gone into the rubble and found the dog. He'd picked the dog up and started walking with the dog. The memory changed and Heero was being reprimanded by Dr. J for feeling anything for the girl and that dog. He started to remember about Duo again. Different things. Like the way he kissed and the way he made love to him.   
  
For what seemed like a long time, Heero was quiet, but Duo knew he was remembering. He only hoped the memories weren't false. Who knew what Dr. J could have done? Duo wasn't even sure. He wiped the blood from Heero's nose, but more came. Obviously the pain wasn't going to stop until Heero had all of his memories back or until he stopped trying to remember. But, if he knew Heero, Heero wouldn't stop trying to remember things now. Not now that he was beginning to see the truth.  
  
Then Heero remembered something else. He was strapped to a machine and then images, voices and Duo's voice were played, saying untrue things. After this memory was over, he saw himself being let up after being completely brainwashed. Then he was taken to a little room. It had absolutely nothing in it. It was cold too. The window was barred. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. J came in with another young man. He was older than Heero. Heero was sixteen and this boy looked about twenty. Dr. J gave him orders. Orders to rape Heero. Heero was too weak, yet, to do anything about it if they were followed. The young man didn't want to rape Heero, but Dr. J threatened him. Heero couldn't hear the threat, but when the young man made no move to do anything, Dr. J spoke up. He'd threatened to kill the young man's wife and two year old daughter. The young man looked at Heero apologetically and moved to Heero. Then Dr. J had said to be as rough and forceful as possible. The young man apologized very quietly to Heero before he'd done anything to Heero. Heero was then raped and beaten. After that he was strapped to that machine again and brainwashed to forget about it, but the effect of the raping was to stay there, but Heero wasn't to know why he felt that way.  
  
Eventually, Heero remembered everything there was to remember about his past as if he had never been brainwashed. He looked up at Duo. Duo looked back at him and then Heero threw his arms around Duo, hugging him fiercely. "You remember." Duo said, so happy he was close to tears. Now, wasn't the time or place, though. Duo wanted to know exactly what had happened to Heero.  
  
"Heero, what'd he do to you?" Duo asked, getting Heero to look at him. Heero turned away. He seemed ashamed of something. "You can tell me." Duo said. Heero shook his head. "If I tell you, you wont want anything to do with me, anymore." Heero said, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Duo brushed them away. "That's not true. I could never do that to you. Not even if I'd tried and I don't want to try." Duo said.   
  
  
Author's note: Will Heero be able to tell Duo? And if he does, what will Duo do? Find out in the next part!!!! So, how do ya like it? Tell me what you thought at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	6. Duo Finds Out

Dr. J Returns  
Part 5: Duo Finds Out  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing.  
  
Tears started to roll down Heero's cheeks. "Ohhh, shhh. Don't cry, don't cry." Duo soothed, holding Heero close and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "Just tell me what happened. You know I wont judge you." Duo said, running a hand through Heero's hair. He wanted to be there for Heero, now, but they also had to hurry. Dr. J would be wondering why Heero wasn't back yet with the news that Duo was dead. "He had a man about twenty rape and beat me." Heero said, so quietly that Duo almost didn't even hear it, though Heero was right next to his ear. Duo got angry. "WHAT?!" Duo yelled. Heero pulled away and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I knew you'd be mad at me." Heero sobbed. Duo pulled Heero into another embrace. "No, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything. I'm mad at Dr. J and the man that did it." Duo said, rubbing Heero's back. "No, the man that did it didn't want to, but   
Dr. J threatened him. He said that if he didn't he'd kill his wife and two year old daughter. That was right after the first brainwashing. I was too weak to fight back and the only way out was a locked door and a window, but the window had bars on it. There wasn't any way to escape. I should've tried harder. I should have tried to get by Dr. J and that man." Heero said. Duo pulled away from Heero. "No! I want you to know that this wasn't your fault. None of it was. It wasn't your fault." Duo said, his hands positioned on Heero's neck just below his jaw, looking him straight in the eyes. "Then....your not mad at me?" Heero asked, hopeful. "No." Duo said, smiling at him. "Thank you." Heero said. Duo didn't know how it worked with someone who had been rapped. Well, he wasn't sure. They were supposed to be afraid of someone's touch. Heero wasn't afraid of his. He gladly accepted it. He decided to ask Heero a question before he did anything. "Will you be afraid if I kiss you?" Duo asked, immediately feeling like an idiot. Heero shook his head, 'no'. Duo leaned in for a kiss and no sooner did their lips touch that Duo heard something. He broke away. "Heero, did you hear that?" Duo asked. "I did hear something. The security cameras!" Heero yelled. "Security cameras?!" Duo asked, just as loud as Heero. "I forgot about them! Hurry, Duo! Get out, before they get to you!" Heero yelled, seemingly trying to push Duo through the wall the hard way. "Heero! Heero! That's not the way out! It doesn't matter anyway! I refuse to leave without you and I can be just as stubborn as you." Duo said.  
  
"Duo..." Heero was interrupted. "No. Now, where's Dr. J?" Duo asked, softly. "He's through the door I just came out of." Heero said. "You stay here, you don't have a weapon." Duo said. "No, I'm not letting you walk in there alone." Heero said. "Sometimes, I can't believe how stubborn you are." Duo said. "I'm not letting you go in there and get hurt. That's what you'll end up doing. Getting hurt. I know you have some weird fascination with death and the Shinigami and all, but I'm not letting you go in there and get hurt. If you get hurt, Dr. J will make sure it's the last time you get hurt. Trust me. I know. Especially since you helped in the de-brainwashing. He'll kill you if you go in there alone, I can't let that happen! If you get killed I'll kill myself and this time I'll make sure nothing gets in my way if I have to inject myself with some plague!" Heero yelled, grabbing Duo by his shoulders and gently shaking him. "Whoa, Heero, chill. Why are you shakin' me? I can hear ya just fine without it." Duo said. "I'm trying to rattle some sense into that brain of yours!" Heero said. "It wont work." Duo said. "So, I noticed." Heero said. "Heero, I know your not lookin' forward to this, but, sweetie, we gotta go in there." Duo said, giving Heero an apologetic look. He knew Heero didn't want to go in there and, to tell the truth, Duo didn't want to make him. Duo wasn't thrilled about meeting that wacky doctor either. Some doctor. Mad scientist is more like it.   
  
Duo gave Heero a quick, comforting hug, kissed his forehead and started walking down the hall to the door Heero'd come out of. "Heero, how do the security camera's make noise? I mean, I heard a noise, but I don't see why a camera used for security would make noise." Duo said. "It makes a mechanical noise when it pans around the area it's supposed to be taping." Heero said. "That makes sense." Duo said. He suddenly got quiet. He knew that he needed to go in first, because if he let Heero go in, Dr. J would already know that Heero was no longer brainwashed and he'd try to kill him. Two failed experiments with the boy and he'd kill him, because there didn't seem to be any experiment he tried was going to work. So, instead of letting a failed experiment go free, he'd destroy it. That's the kind of monster Dr. J seemed to be. Especially after hearing what he'd done to Heero. "I don't understand how he brainwashed you, Heero, but if you don't wanna talk about it, I'll understand. I definitely wouldn't want to even be reminded of it, so I'm sorry for even bringin' it up just now." Duo said. Sometimes, he swore that he didn't even think before he opened his big mouth. "I'll talk about it, but not now. It's too soon." Heero said. "I understand, but whenever you wanna talk about it, I'll be there to listen. Wake me up, or tell me no matter what I'm doin'. I'll be glad to drop or stop what I'm doin' to listen to ya." Duo said. "I know." Heero said. They were finally at the door. Duo put a finger to his lips to tell Heero it was time to be as quiet as possible. Heero nodded and was quiet. Duo slowly turned the knob of the door and opened it as quietly as he could.  
  
  
Author's note: So, how 'bout this part? Any good at all? I know, not much, but the next part has more stuff in it. Not too much. I'm not too great with fight scenes, especially with old men against two young sixteen year old, handsome boys. You get the picture.^_^ Anyway, don't forget to tell me what ya thought of this part!!! E-mail me at traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Dr.J's Demise

Dr. J Returns  
Part 6: Dr. J's Demise   
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing.  
  
The door was quiet. Obviously it had been kept well oiled. Something like that could be Dr. J's downfall. He opened the door and was surprised to see Dr. J waiting for him. No weapons, though. "Hello, Duo, nice to see you." Dr. J said. "Yeah, I'll bet. Stop acting like we're old friends. You've hurt Heero for the last damn time! I'm sick of it! No more!" Duo yelled, drawing his gun and firing. Dr. J deflected it with that claw for a hand. "What's that thing made out of?" Duo asking himself. "It's my own creation. It's bullet proof and can even deflect bullets. Doesn't that sound like a nice sort of metal?" Dr. J asked. "Great, just what I need. "Robo-doctor." Duo said. "Duo, Dr. J is just messing with your head. He wants you off guard and it looks like it's working. Please, I'll create a distraction and you can make a break for it." Heero whispered. "No, Heero. I'm staying." Duo said. He wasn't going to leave Heero to that monster. "Your crazy and I can't let you go on hurting people. There's no way I could possibly even get someone to take you to the nuthouse because your supposed to be dead, but I can send you to Hell." Duo said, firing his gun again, this time intentionally hitting Dr. J's robotic arm. He hit the arm in just the right spot that the arm fell off. The weakest point on the arm. Where it connected with his body. That lab coat wasn't going to stop that bullet from hitting it's mark. "You need to respect your elders." Dr. J said, seemingly not worried.   
  
"You have to respect my loved ones and me before I'll respect you." Duo said. "I thought I was being very respectful." Dr. J said, pretending to be puzzled. "Trying to throw me off guard so you can find a way to kill me isn't respecting me. Having Heero raped and beaten when he's too weak to even defend himself, isn't respectful to him and neither is kidnapping him, brainwashing him, and threatening to put some kind of chip in his head, then turn him into an all out cyborg!" Duo yelled. "Now, now, even young men such as yourself should watch your blood pressure." Dr. J said. He seemed to be starting to worry as he backed up a ways away from Heero and Duo.  
  
"Your not getting away! I wont let you! Your never going to hurt Heero again. Do you understand me?! And I'm not letting it go as a warning! I came here to help Heero and to kill you and that's what I'm going to do!" Duo said, readying his gun to fire one last shot into Dr. J's chest. He had leveled the gun the certain point that no matter where Dr. J turned he'd end up dead. Some places he may be in more agony for a longer time, but he'd definitely die. "Then you should know something. Heero already has the chip in his head. Well, he has an experimental, temporary chip in his brain. I put it there while he slept after the last brainwashing. I made sure that no matter how much pain he was in, Heero wouldn't awaken until the chip was placed in his brain and the wound closed up again." Dr. J said. "What do you mean, experimental, temporary?" Duo asked. "The chip is experimental. I am still experimenting with that particular chip. If it didn't work within one month, which is the temporary, and it was left in his brain, it would spread a deadly poison through his brain and nervous system. First he would be paralyzed, then he would be in complete and total pain. His whole body would. Even his hair would hurt. That pain would stay until the end. You don't move past the point of pain with this poison until you are already dead. Once your dead, you stop feeling the pain. But, that's not all. His weakest limbs and organs will start to rot as soon as this poison is administrated into his system. A few minutes after he's had the poison spreading through him he'll be almost unrecognizable and once he is completely dead, no one would be able to identify the body with anything other than his clothes for a long time." Dr. J said.   
  
"You fucked up monster, how could you even do that?!" Duo asked. "If the experiment failed I didn't want Heero running around telling everyone about me. I want to live the rest of my life free and not in some mental institution." Dr. J said. "At least at a mental institution you'd get help instead of runnin' around scarin' the shit outta everybody! I don't understand why you have the right to live a free life when your as fucked up as you obviously are, but Heero can't! He's normal again! I know he was a normal person at one time and he was finally acting like a normal person and then you showed up and had to fuck everything up! I don't know why your doin' this, but I'm gonna stop it! Thanks for that last bit of info. Now, I don't have to watch Heero die in agony of something I didn't even know was there. Thanks, I guess I owe ya one. Well, here's my payback, you good for nothin' jack ass! I'll see you in Hell and then I'll make Hell, Hell for you!" Duo yelled as he shot Dr. J in the chest. The mad doctor grabbed his chest and fell over, face first. He didn't have any last words. He either had nothing to say or refused to say anything out loud or he didn't have time. Which one it was, Duo and Heero didn't stick around to find out.  
  
"Heero, we gotta get ya to the hospital. I want those doctors there to check ya out and see if what Dr. J said was really true and if it is, I want 'em to get that chip outta your brain as fast as possible." Duo said. Heero nodded.   
  
When they got to the part of the colony that actually had civilization on it, they called for a cab. They road to the carrier that was waiting for them in silence. They couldn't mention anything that had just happened to anyone or anywhere someone might hear it. The only people that were ever possibly going to find out were Relena, who knew, and the other pilots, who had yet to find out. They weren't telling anyone anything until Heero was prepared to answer any questions that might come up.  
  
Once on the carrier they were in a private room. "Heero, this may be a rushed question, but do you feel comfortable talking about the brainwashing and other stuff that happened?" Duo asked. "No. I don't think I will, either." Heero said. "Alright, we don't have to talk about it now, but I hope that you do talk to me about it someday or even some night. I don't care if you have to wake me up outta some really hot dream. I'll gladly wake up to listen to what you have to say about it. I'm not joking. Until then, I'll leave it alone, but that's only if you can sleep at night. The first nightmare you have, your spillin' it, Heero. I don't wanna make ya talk about anything your not ready to talk about, but if it's effecting you in a bad way, then I want you to talk about it, because then it might stop. I'll do anything for you. And I don't want you hurt." Duo said, rubbing the backs of his fingers against Heero's cheek. Heero put his hand on Duo's, shut his eyes and just held Duo's hand in place for a while, before he spoke. "I'll tell you everything I can remember. A few things are still a little hazy." Heero said. "That's all I'm asking. Tell me whatever you can. I'll listen to you and I wont interrupt." Duo said, giving Heero his undivided attention.  
  
Heero told Duo about everything he could remember. Starting with the voices. "I woke up in a room that was totally dark and I had things stuck to my head and chest. I was afraid for you, so I yelled for you, then I heard Dr. J's voice. After he stopped talking, he turned the machine was attached to the things stuck to my head by wires and the ones stuck to my chest went to another machine. As soon as it started I heard voices. They told me things I knew weren't true about all of my friends, including you. I yelled for him to stop that machine, but as soon as I resisted like that, an electric charge went through my body starting from those things on my chest. I thought that a charge like that starting from the chest would kill a person, but it didn't even knock me out. Soon after he stopped that machine, he started what he called 'faze two of breaking in'. That was images. Mostly of you." Heero said. "Of me, doing what?" Duo asked. "Things I know you'd never do." Heero said. "Such as?" Duo asked. He knew he said he wouldn't interrupt, but he had to. He needed to know this. "A lot of different images of you cheating on me. Like one image I saw was of you kissing some other boy, another one had me catching you in bed with another boy, and another was of you walking up to another boy and kissing him right in front of me and then you turned around and smiled at me, then left with him. Images like that." Heero said. "Oh, God, Heero, I'm sorry. I would never do anything like that, you know that." Duo said. "I know, but those pictures were implanted in my head like that and it hurt to see them." Heero said, tears starting to cascade down his cheeks. Duo leaned over and hugged Heero, comfortingly and protectively. "I know, I know. If this is too hard for you, we can wait until your more comfortable with it." Duo said. "No, if I stop now, I wont be able to ever get this out." Heero said. He took a breath, as Duo started to rub his back in slow circles. "After that I asked him to stop again, this time I didn't get a charge. He started what he called 'faze three of breaking in' and then I saw you, just you, nothing else, not even color. You and total blackness. You said things to me. Like you didn't love me and you never did and never could. Things like that." Heero said. He was crying so hard, now, that he was almost impossible to understand, but somehow Duo was able to understand what he'd said. Understood in more ways than one. He buried his face next to Heero's neck and nuzzled it. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. It shouldn't have had too." Duo said.  
  
"I know." Heero said, finding a way to do the same to Duo without having him move. "I love you so much, and I'll never, ever hurt you like that, never" Duo said. "I know and I'm ashamed, because after that, I passed out. I was using too much of my physical energy to fight the brainwashing and then I couldn't fight after I passed out. After that, images and voices were all I could hear and see, even in my dreams. After that stopped there was nothing for I don't know how long, then it started again, but this time it was saying what I was, who I was, what I was for and what I would become. Over and over again and who I was to take orders from. After that stopped, that's when I was taken to the other room and, well, you know what happened there." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah, I do and it wouldn't have happened if I'd of been faster." Duo said. "No, Duo, you had to find me first. I'm just glad that I didn't carry out Dr. J's orders. I'm sorry, I tried to, I'm sorry I didn't get away from that man and Dr. J, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Heero said, getting harder and harder to understand. Tears started to well up in Duo's eyes to see his love in such pain. "Please, don't, Heero. You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't help any of that stuff. Please, Heero, please. It wasn't your fault, none of it was. I can't stand to see you in this much pain." Duo said, now letting the tears flow freely, but not show in his voice. "Alright. I know it's not my fault, but it feels like it is. I wont do this again. I promise. I just had to get that all out." Heero said. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." Duo said. Heero hugged Duo closer to him, threatening to crush him. Duo didn't say or do anything, he just hugged Heero tighter, glad to have him back in one piece. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be safe until he got that chip out of his head. Heero fell asleep in Duo's arms and Duo didn't want to move away from Heero, because he thought Heero needed a rest after what he'd been through, so he laid down with Heero on the king sized bed in the bedroom. Obviously, this was the room Relena occupied while on the carrier. Soon, Duo fell asleep as well.   
  
Neither boy woke up until the carrier landed. "Heero, time to get up and off the carrier." Duo said, regretfully waking Heero up. He didn't want to wake Heero. He was sleeping so well and he hadn't had one nightmare. He probably could have slept a whole lot more. "Hmmm? I don't feel well. I just need a few more minutes." Heero said, turning on his side. "Awww, what's wrong, sweetie?" Duo asked, moving some of Heero's bangs out of his eyes. "My stomach hurts and so does my head." Heero said. "Heero, I think we have to get you to a hospital now. I don't like that your head is hurting. Not with that thing still in your head." Duo said. Heero nodded his head and tried to get up, but fell back down. "I can stand up, it hurts too much." Heero said.  
  
  
Author's note: So, what's wrong with Heero? Is it just something that he would have gotten even if he didn't have that chip in his head or is because of the chip? Find out in the next part! But, in the meantime, how was this part? E-mail 'bout it, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	8. Brain Surgery

Dr. J Returns  
Part 7: Brain Surgery  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing.  
  
"Heero, you can't even get up?" Duo asked, worriedly, laying back down next to Heero, smoothing a hand over Heero's hair, much like someone might pet a cat. "Uh, uh." Heero said. He knew he sounded like an infant, but he didn't care. He really couldn't get up and didn't feel like forming complete sentences. Duo leaned over and kissed Heero's forehead. "Since you can't get up, will you let me carry you?" Duo asked. "Carry me to the hospital?" Heero asked. "Yeah, it isn't far from where we've touched down, because it wasn't far from where the carrier took off." Duo said. "Okay." Heero said. Duo leaned down and kissed Heero on the lips. Heero kissed him back, but it was very weak. Duo pulled away. "Come on, Heero." Duo said, hefting Heero up into his arms.  
  
Heero had his hands in his lap and his face buried in Duo's chest as he walked through and out of the carrier. He was strong enough to hold Heero for a long time. He could probably just make it to the hospital and to wait for someone to come and take him away. Duo wasn't going to let them take him away, though, until they knew what was wrong with him. Or at least, one of the things. He just didn't know how he was going to tell them. He couldn't just go up and say 'Hey, a mad scientist put some kinda chip in Heero's head and now it has to be taken out of his brain. Could you be so kind as to take it out?' That wouldn't go over too well.  
  
Before he knew it he was at the hospital. Heero had fallen back to sleep in Duo's arms. Duo smiled down at him. Heero looked so precious right then. He was precious. To Duo. He was Duo's Eden, his heaven and Earth and he'd be damned if he let Heero die or be in pain for any longer than he absolutely had too, which was still too long for Duo's taste. Any pain Heero was in was too much and how long he was in it was too long. That was how Duo felt and he had a feeling Heero felt the same way about him. He went in through the hospital's automatic doors and walked up to the receptionist. She was typing and didn't seem to notice him. Duo cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. May I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Yeah, uh...." Duo took a moment to look at her nametag. "Pam. My boyfriend has a serious problem." Duo said. "Yes, and what's wrong with him?" Pam asked, getting forms ready. "He has something in his brain that shouldn't be there. It's a chip of some kind and before you ask me, no I don't mean like a chip that you would eat. This chip is made out of things like metal or plastic. I'm not sure what it's made out of, because I didn't make it and I didn't put it there. If it's not out within as certain period of time, then Heero will have a deadly poison spreading through his body from way of his brain into his nervous system. I want him to undergo X-rays and surgery immediately and I will be glad to fill out any forms you want me to after I am assured that he's undergoing the X-rays necessary to determine where the chip is and how to possibly get it out without doing him unnecessary harm or fatally hurting him. Before you tell me, yes, I know there's always the risk of death or other possibilities involved, but I want those risks to be as few and unlikely as possible." Duo said. He didn't always talk like he didn't know what he was talking about. He could talk businesslike when he wanted his point across fast and no guff from any stupid secretaries like her.   
  
Pam made a call on the phone in her 'office'. People came and took Heero away to the X-ray clinic to get some cat-scans, then to the operating room to immediately undergo brain surgery. Duo was in the waiting room, impatiently waiting while busying himself with forms.  
  
Hours passed and more hours passed as the delicate procedure took place to save Heero's life and get that chip out of his brain. Finally a doctor came in to see Duo. "Are you the one that brought Heero Yuy in?" The doctor asked. Duo immediately stood up. "Yes! Is he okay?! What took so long?!" Duo asked. "He's fine. The surgery went as planned and he's still asleep. There is still a chance that he wont wake up. I know this is a hard thing to face, but we have to wait and see. He should wake up within the next twenty-four hours. If he's not awake by then, he's in a coma as long as he's still alive. We'll see what happens from there. The surgery went fine, we got the chip out of his brain and it is in the lab now, and our poison specialists are looking at it now, trying to find a safe way to destroy it without spreading the poison to anyone or anything. You can go see him now in room 160 down the hall and to the right." The doctor said. "Thank you." Duo muttered  
  
Duo walked down the hall to room 160. He opened the door and quietly slipped inside. 'Good, no one else in here. That means Heero has the room to himself. Which means no one to bother me while I wait for Heero to wake up.' Duo thought. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Heero and took his hand. "Come on Heero, I know you. You'll wake up. Just make it soon. Please. Without you, I'm lost." Duo said, then brought Heero's hand to his lips and kissed Heero's knuckles lightly. There was a line on Heero's head, no thicker than a thin scar, where they made the incision into Heero's head. At least they didn't have to shave part of his hair off to make the incision with all the technology they had now. Duo knew Heero would freak out at that. He didn't take care of his hair like Duo did his, but he knew that he wouldn't be happy if half of his head was shaved bald. Duo wouldn't care though. He didn't love Heero for his hair. He loved Heero for Heero. His hair didn't matter to Duo. But, Duo knew Heero felt the same for him and that wouldn't stop Duo from being upset if that happened to his hair.   
  
Duo felt Heero's hand squeeze his. He looked over to Heero, but he was still asleep. Heero looked as if he were having a nightmare, but Duo thought that when someone was in this state, they didn't have dreams. Well, it didn't matter, Heero seemed to be having one, anyway. Duo couldn't help it. He had to hold Heero. Heero was obviously in emotional pain because of that nightmare, because of the way his face looked. He looked so sad, even if he was asleep. He scooted his chair closer to Heero and lifted Heero into an embrace. He ran on hand over Heero's hair, in an attempt to sooth him, while the other supported his back, while he rested his chin on Heero's shoulder and Heero was positioned the same, but since he was, in a sense, sleeping his arms were to his side. Suddenly Duo felt something wet drip to his shoulder. He moved to look at Heero and tears were cascading down his cheeks from under his closed eyelids. "Awww, Heero. What's in that nightmare that I don't know about, huh? You've been having nightmares for so long, now. I don't know how many times I've held you because of it. I just wish you'd tell me." Duo whispered in Heero's ear. Duo turned his head and gave Heero a light kiss on the cheek. "Wake up soon, sweetie." Duo said, then he resumed holding Heero. He remembered hearing that rocking someone when they were upset was supposed to be soothing and he'd seen mothers do it to their sons and daughters when they got upset. He hoped that it might work for Heero, so he decided to rock him gently. "I'm here Heero, you don't have to afraid. You're not alone as long as I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Duo said. He continued to whispering to Heero and Heero calmed down. After a while the nightmare seemed to stop, but on the off chance that it was only because Heero knew Duo was there, Duo never stopped. Not for many hours.   
  
Finally, he was convinced enough that Heero was peacefully sleeping, he let Heero back down on the hospital bed gently and let his head rest on Heero's stomach. Duo quickly fell asleep.   
  
Duo found it easier to find sleep if he were as close to Heero as possible. So, at the very least, resting his head on his stomach while he was in that coma, did him some good and let him sleep some.   
  
One night, Duo felt something gently rub against his cheek. His head shot up and his eyes snapped open. What he saw made tears stream down his face. "Heero! Your awake!" Duo yelled, practically jumping on him to hug him. Heero slowly brought his hands up to hug Duo back. Duo buried his face in the side of Heero's neck and let himself cry. He could have lost Heero. He'd been out for a long time and the doctors had already started to pressure him to let him go. Duo had refused as long as Heero wasn't in any physical pain or suffering and he was still alive, then Duo had faith that Heero would pull through. "Duo, where am I?" Heero asked. "Your in the hospital. I had to get someone to get that chip outta your head." Duo sobbed. Heero ran his hand through Duo's hair, soothingly, without disturbing the braid. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. Don't cry. I'm alright. I was just taking a....really long nap. How long've I been out?" Heero asked. Duo let out a strangled laugh at Heero's small joke, through his sobs of happiness and relief and answered, "A whole month."   
  
Author's note: Well, now that Heero's awake, will he be admitted out and regardless, will he be able to have a normal life now? Find out in the next part!!! Mail me at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Heero Comes Home

Dr. J Returns  
Part 8: Heero comes home  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/action/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing  
  
"Okay, then. Shhh. Go get a doctor and ask when I can get out of here." Heero said, trying to get Duo to calm down. Duo nodded, wiping the tears from his face with one hand and walking to the door to get the doctor.  
  
Duo didn't want to leave Heero. He was afraid he'd come back and he'd find Heero'd lapsed into another coma. He knew there wasn't a good chance of that, but he was still so afraid that it would happen. He needed to shake off this fear.   
  
Duo saw a doctor out there in the hall talking to a nurse. "Yo, Doc! My boyfriend woke up and he wants to know when he can leave! I think that he wants to talk to you!" Duo said. The doctor was the same one that had examined Heero and done the operating, so he knew about Heero and Duo. The nurse, though, the nurse wasn't assigned to this station, so she just looked at Duo funny. Duo just smiled real big at her and nodded his head in a greeting, knowing full well that she heard him say that and that's the reason she was looking at him like that. He'd grown used to it, because he wasn't going to hide his feelings for Heero in public or anywhere else, because he loved him and Heero didn't deserve to only feel love some of the time, he deserved it all of the time, just as he showed Duo that he loved him all of the time. Though, Heero never was one to care what other people thought of him or their relationship.  
  
The doctor walked into Heero's room, followed closely by Duo, who ran into him when he stopped. The doctor was just about to say something to Heero when Duo chose to run into him. He looked back at Duo and saw him grinning from ear to ear. "Please, Mr. Maxwell. If you don't mind stepping away from me." The doctor said, trying to avoid bumping into any machines, because of Duo.  
  
Duo did as he was told and sat next to Heero and took ahold of his hand. He squeezed Heero's hand to let him know that he was there for him. Heero squeezed back to show him that he knew. The doctor examined the machines and did a small check up with Heero.  
  
"I think I'll keep him for twenty-four more hours. I want to make sure he's really okay. If he doesn't get worse within twenty-four hours then he can go home. He's fine, though, now, Mr. Maxwell. You can go home and get a decent night's sleep. I know you haven't slept well or eaten much since he checked in. We'll call you the moment something happens. But, I don't think anything will. I'm confident he'll make it through tonight just fine." The doctor said.   
  
"Thanks, just the same Doc, but I'm stayin' with Heero. I ain't leavin' 'im alone here. If somethin' does happen, I wanna be here when it does. If ya don't understand, I'm real sorry, but I'm stayin'. There ain't nothin' that ya can do to make me leave either. If ya try, you'll be glad your already in a hospital." Duo said, with a serious look. "No, no, I understand. I have a wife and four kids and if anything happened to them, I'd probably do the same thing you're doing. I'm just glad he's got someone to do that for him. You don't know how many people I see come in here with no one at all and then others have people, but they just wont come or don't care. It's a shame really. Especially when the person that comes in here, passes on and no one is there with them." The doctor said. "Yeah, I know. Uh, is that all, doc?" Duo asked. "Yes, that's all. I'll see you two in the morning if all goes well, because I'm done here for today." The doctor said, leaving.  
  
"Uh, Heero. I had something to give you, just before you were kidnapped, but I think I want to wait until we get back to the house and at just the right moment, before I give it to you." Duo said, blushing a little. "I haven't seen you blush since you told me you loved me. This must be big." Heero teased. Duo's blush vanished. He hugged Heero for seemingly no reason. Heero wasn't going to shun the hug, though, he hugged him back. Duo pulled away.  
  
"What was that for?" Heero asked. "A lot of things, but mostly just because I love you and I'm glad your okay." Duo said. Heero smiled. He thought that was really sweet, but he usually didn't say things like that out loud. He thought he'd sound like a girl. Not that he thought Duo would care, it's just a little embarrassing for a guy to act like a girl. He didn't like to say it loud, that is. He hugged Duo again and whispered in his ear, "You really are sweet, you know that?" Duo smiled and hugged him tighter. "Naw, I'm just honest. Especially when it comes to you." Duo said. Heero turned his head and kissed Duo's neck.   
  
The next day the doctor walked in. It seemed that Heero had fallen asleep, holding onto Duo, who must have fallen asleep, before Heero. 'First time I've seen something like this. I hate to wake them. Especially that Duo. He didn't get more than twenty minutes sleep when he actually did sleep and then it wasn't a very heavy sleep. People normally need eight hours of sleep, I don't see how he survived without just passing out.' The doctor thought. He had to wake them, though. He walked over and tapped on Heero's shoulder. The only part of Heero that moved was his eyes. Heero opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. The doctor smiled. "You two can leave whenever you want. Your just fine. I didn't want to wake him up, because the most sleep he got was twenty minutes when he actually slept." The doctor said, disconnected Heero's machines. Heero nodded. He gently got up, laying Duo down on the bed in his place, to retrieve his clothes and put them on, then he'd find a way to get Duo out of the hospital with him, without waking him up.   
  
Duo woke up in a bed. Not a hospital bed in Heero's arms, like he went to sleep in, but his and Heero's bed, with the exception of Heero. Heero wasn't there. Duo started to get a little upset. He had no idea where Heero was or how he got back home. "Heero?!" Duo called. No answer. "Heero!" Duo called, sharply. Heero ran into the bedroom. "What? What's wrong?!" Heero asked. Duo calmed down. "Nothing, I just woke up and didn't know how I got here and got really worried when I didn't see you. How did I get here?" Duo asked. "I carried you here from the hospital this morning. The doctor told me you hadn't been getting much sleep, so I let you sleep. I hope your not mad at me, but I wanted you to get some sleep." Heero said. Duo smiled. "I'm not mad. I was just worried, there for a second, that's all. Why would you think I was mad at you?" Duo asked. Heero turned away. "I don't know. I was just scared you might be, that's all." Heero said. Now, Duo was worried. Heero never used to jump to that conclusion unless Duo stopped talking to him or started yelling at him or something.  
  
Author's note: Well, I was going to see if I could have this finished in eight parts, but then, I thought, why not torture everyone that's hooked on this and drag it out some more? So, I am.^_^ Hope you like it though!!!! E-mail me at traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  



	10. Hidden Fear

Dr. J Returns  
Part 9: Hidden Fears  
By: Fantasim Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing.  
  
"Why did you think I'd be mad, Heero?" Duo asked. "I don't know. I just did." Heero answered. Duo knew there was something that Heero wasn't telling him. "Heero, if you can look me in the eyes and say that, then I'll accept it." Duo said. He said he'd accept it, not believe it, because he knew that Heero wasn't telling him something. Heero kept his gaze at the floor. "I can't." Heero said. "Uh, huh, that's what I thought. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Duo asked, pulling Heero to a sitting position on the bed. "Because, then you WILL be mad at me." Heero said. "Ya know, I wish I could of given Dr. J the death I wanted him to have. A long, agonizing, painful one for what he did to you. This is just a wild stab in the dark, but is it that he had you rapped when you couldn't defend yourself? Is that the reason you think I'm going to be mad at you for everything you do?" Duo asked. Heero silently nodded. "Heero, that wasn't your fault. You were too weak to even defend yourself. I know I can't just tell you this and expect you to get over it right away, but I do want ya to know that I'm here for ya, not to yell at ya. I love ya and nothin's gonna change that, ever. And if I DO get mad at ya, it'll be over somethin' more important than you takin' care of me." Duo said.   
  
Heero smiled. "I love you." Heero said, hugging Duo. "I love you, too. For forever and an eternity more." Duo answered. He felt something wet fall onto his shoulder where his shirt had stretched some and bared his shoulder. "Heero?" Duo asked. Heero sniffled. "Yeah?" Heero asked, his voice heavy from crying already. "What's wrong, koi?" Duo asked. "I'm trying to let it go. I want to get on with my life. One without Dr. J and what he's done to me and one filled with you." Heero sobbed. Duo knew, then, that if that's what Heero was doing, he needed to just cry. Just let it all out and Duo wasn't going to try to make him stop. Duo rubbed Heero's back soothingly and whispered how much he loved him. This seemed to make Heero cry harder, but Duo knew that, eventhough his koibito was in pain right now, it might all be over soon. Duo held him and tried to sooth him, making sure Heero knew that Duo was there for him and wasn't leaving him anytime soon, until Heero had cried himself to sleep. Duo shifted slowly laid Heero down on the bed and covered him up with the covers and went around to the other side, climbing in next to him, wrapping his arms around his koi and snuggling up close to him, happy that Heero just might have let go. Heero was able to do things like this faster, but only if Duo were with him. It was worse, before they told each other they loved each other. Heero wouldn't let go of anything and he'd just explode. Usually, with anger. Duo, though, had always seemed to be away when Heero did that or he was avoided. Usually, Heero had blown up when Wufei was yelling at Duo or something like that. He'd even hurt himself a few times, after he yelled at Duo. Once Duo had found Heero unconscious and bleeding from the head. He'd done something, but Heero claimed not to be able to remember what he had done. That was also the night that his laptop had mysteriously flown across the room and crashed into a wall, shattering it. Heero'd bought a new one, of course, but something had changed in Heero after that. A month later, Heero confessed his feelings for Duo. Ironically, Duo had planned to tell Heero that night as well. He had been afraid of rejection. He knew he couldn't survive a 'no'. Not from someone he loved like he loved Heero. Heero was his soul mate. He knew it and he knew now that Heero knew it. He knew, he supposed, all along. He was just afraid he might be wrong. He supposed it was stupid, but at the time, he figured he was being smart not saying anything, until the pain in his heart was too much to bear and he knew that anything would be better than that. Though, he knew exactly what he'd probably have done, if Heero hadn't shared his feelings. He couldn't live without Heero. It would be slow agonizing torture. He probably would have killed himself. Or he might not have. He didn't know and it didn't matter anymore. Heero was his and he was Heero's. He had all he needed in the world. His koi. That's all he wanted and needed. And that's the way it was going to stay.  
  
Author's note: Yo!!! Nope, not the end. Don't fret, there's more. I hope you liked this!!!! Tell me!!!! Just mail me at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	11. Nightmare Revealed

Dr. J Returns  
Part 10: Nightmares Revealed  
By: Fantasim Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/alternate universe/drama/suspense  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo went to get the mail again, like he had that day, not too long ago, when everything in his and Heero's world went topsy turvy. Heero had mail. "Heero, ya got some mail." Duo said. "Let me see." Heero said, trying to take it, and once again Duo wouldn't let go. "You know, Duo, this obsession with my mail must stop. It could get you in trouble with the cops." Heero said, jokingly, yet lovingly. "No, way, man. From now on, I'm checking your mail, before it gets to you. If it doesn't have a return address, I'm ripping it up into small little pieces that no one could put together, even with a microscope, and this will all be done right above an incinerator." Duo said. "Oh?" Heero asked, as if he cared, but truly, he loved that idea. "Yup. And the first one that comes, we're movin'." Duo said, handing Heero his 'inspected' letter. "Now, I gave you your letter, you give me my reward." Duo said, smirking. Heero rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just come right out and say, "Kiss me you fool! Or something like that?" Heero asked. "That was lame, Hee-koi, but where would the fun in that be, anyway?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head, smiling. "Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Duo asked. Heero leaned down, before Duo even realized it and kissed Duo passionately.   
  
Once the kiss was broken, Duo was the first one to speak. "Wow! What a kiss!" Heero chuckled. "You asked for it." Heero stated, sitting on the couch to read his mail.   
  
"Duo, this is all junk mail. And when did you make a call to Arabia and talk for three hours? The one bill I get and it's the phone bill." Heero said, shaking his head. "Well, I wanted to talk to Quatre." Duo said. "Alright. I don't mind the money. Besides, if we can't come up with the money, they definitely wont get it from suing us, because we'd be flat broke." Heero said. "What makes you say, 'flat broke', we just might not have all the money?" Duo asked. "Because, with you're appetite and the phone bill, we'll either have to stop eating or stop using the phone." Heero smirked. Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "That was so not cool." Duo stated, in mock anger. Duo was happy that Heero was in such a good mood. Duo was usually the only person that got to see him like this.   
  
Heero got up, for one last thing. He just couldn't resist. He bowed to Duo and said, "Yes, King Cool." Mockingly. Duo laughed. "Heero, your jokes may be lame, but they're still funny. Or maybe I just think that because I'm head over heals in love with you. Either way, I don't care." Duo said.   
  
The rest of the day went on fine. Heero wasn't in as good of a mood, though. It was always like that. It seemed that the closer they got to going to sleep at night, the more Heero wanted to stall it. Duo was sick of this. His koi was hurting and he couldn't stand it.   
  
Duo found Heero reading while sitting on the couch. "Heero, we need to talk." Duo said. He'd been meaning to do this for a long time. He wanted to know about the nightmares that had been plaguing Heero's sleep, even while he was in a coma. Duo never wanted to see Heero like that again and that was the worst nightmare Heero had, yet, to Duo's knowledge. "About what?" Heero asked, putting his book down on the coffee table. Duo sat next to him. "About your nightmares. Heero, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I think that if you talked it about them, they might go away. I hate seeing you in pain and you're in pain every minute you're having a nightmare and it hurts me as well as you." Duo said. He knew that if Heero didn't want to talk, he'd try his damnedest to keep from it. He could be stubborn, but if it was this important, Duo could be stubborn even more so than Heero.   
  
"They aren't nightmares." Heero said. "Well, what do you call tossing and turning in you're sleep, sounding like you're in some form of pain and me not being able to wake you up most of the times it happens and scaring the Hell out of me?!" Duo asked, his voice rising. He wouldn't take lying. Not about this. He wasn't actually accusing Heero of lying in his mind, but he didn't know how it could be the truth, but if Heero said that, he'd be able to back it up. Duo knew he would. Duo had a lot of faith in Heero and knew that Heero would never intentionally hurt or lie to him in any way. That knowledge was only some of the reasons that Duo loved Heero, but there were far, far more reasons than that. Far more.  
  
"I call them, unwanted and painful memories of my past." Heero said, getting up and rushing to the bedroom, shutting the door. Duo knew Heero would never lock Duo out of their bedroom when Duo was just trying to help him, even if Heero were angry at him. But, Duo didn't want to push Heero and if he was doing that, then he'd stop. For now.   
  
Duo knocked on the door, not wanting to invade Heero's privacy if that's what Heero needed right now. "Heero, I know it hurts, but please talk about it. If I'm pushing you, just tell me and I'll stop asking about it for a while, but please, Heero, don't shut me out. You know I wont come in, if you don't want me to, but don't shut me out." Duo pleaded with his hurting koi. He got no answer, but something tugged on Duo as he turned away, telling him that he should go in. He opened the door, listening to his heart and found Heero crying, again. At least he thought he was crying. He was laying face down on their bed, so it was a little hard to tell. Heero and Duo never hid their emotions from each other. Maybe from other people, but never from each other.   
  
Duo rushed over and sat next to Heero, putting his hand on the small of Heero's back. "Heero, are you alright?" Duo asked. Heero sniffled. Yep, he'd been crying. The telltale shaking of his shoulders told the same story. "Come 'ere." Duo said, gathering Heero in another comforting embrace. Heero accepted and Duo let him cry, once again.   
  
Heero started to speak softly, and it was obviously meant for Duo's ears only, because, eventhough he knew the saying about walls having ears, he doubted that the walls would have been able to hear it, if that saying were true. Heero'd been doing an awful lot of crying and Duo didn't like it. The only crying he ever wanted Heero to do was happy crying. This was definitely not happy crying. Heero's whole body was wracking with sobs and Duo could only hold him closer and listen to what Heero was saying, though he had to strain to make some of it out and rub Heero's back.   
  
Heero was sobbing about his nightmares. The little girl with her puppy that he'd killed by a miscalculation, causing a mobile suit from a close base to fall on the apartment complex she lived in while she was still in it, Dr. J and what he'd done before this incident and even Odin Lowe Sr., which next came the only name that Heero could really lay real claim to, because that's the last name that he knew of to be traceable to him. Odin Lowe Jr. The things he'd done to him. Everything. All of his past. Duo was hurting along with his koi. A few stray tears made their way down his own cheeks, but he wanted to be strong for Heero right now. Heero couldn't be strong now, if he wanted to get rid of these nightmares, so Duo would be strong for him. Or try. If you looked at it one way, Heero was being strong, by going ahead and talking about it, even if he was crying, he was still talking about it. He knew Wufei would make fun of it, calling Heero weak because of it. Wufei wasn't really a jerk, but he could act like one and Duo swore that if Wufei ever caught Heero crying and Duo holding him, or just Heero crying, and Duo found out that Wufei had made fun of it in any way, no matter what he had meant by it, he'd belt him in the face for it. Duo hadn't a clue why he was thinking about what Wufei would say. He just did that from time to time. He would notice something and think about what one of the other pilots would say about it and this just happened to be what Wufei would say about this and what Duo'd do to him. He wouldn't take anyone doing anything that would even ALMOST hurt his koi and Duo knew it was the same with Heero. Heero wouldn't let anything happen to Duo.  
  
Once Heero was finished with ever single thing there was to tell, it was almost time to sleep. They'd stayed up way passed what they usually did. Heero was so tired, that Duo didn't trust him alone in the shower. There wasn't anything to keep him from slipping there. Not on the tub floor or the bathroom floor. The bathroom floor was linoleum and didn't have one single rug or a carpet on it. Nothing to keep Heero from slipping if his feet were wet and nothing to grab onto if he fell. Duo was always wide awake until just before he fell asleep, so he would feel better if Heero would let him help.   
  
He brushed some of Heero's bangs out of his eyes and looked into his cobalt blue eyes. "Koi, you're so tired. Let me help you in the shower, huh?" Duo asked, smiling at Heero lovingly. "Alright, hon." Heero said, sleep already starting to claim his voice he was so tired. Heero yawned and let his head rest on Duo's chest. Duo gave a small laugh. "Don't go to sleep yet, koi. Unless you want to go to bed without taking these clothes off. You'll wrinkle them." Duo warned. At that point he didn't really care. But, Heero had a suspicion that he would, eventually and went ahead and got up. He walked sleepily to the bathroom, followed closely by Duo.   
  
Each stripped until they wore nothing and got into the shower, which had been let run for a while, while they did so. Heero got in first and Duo followed soon after. Duo helped Heero wash and had to catch him once or twice, before his head hit the tile wall next to the shower, when Heero almost fell a few times. Heero was really tired. Duo's mind was on those nightmares. He hoped that Heero wouldn't have them again. Tonight would be a test. Heero could barely stand right now, he was so tired, so Duo, deciding this was as good a time as any, decided to take his own shower, since he was 'dressed' for it, anyway and already there, while very carefully watching Heero, not wanting him to fall down and hurt himself.   
  
When they were finished, Duo helped Heero out and dried them both off. He knew Heero wanted to sleep and he would sleep in the tub if Duo'd given him the chance. Duo even had to switch the water a little colder, just to keep Heero awake a little. Heero hadn't particularly loved that idea, but his speech was slurred from drowsiness and didn't really seem to care all that much. He got Heero into some clean boxers and himself into some as well. He managed to guide Heero to the bed and Heero, feeling the softness of the bed on his bare knees, deciding it was, in fact, a bed, literally fell onto it, asleep before he even hit the pillow.   
  
Duo got into bed and pulled the covers up further for them both, wrapping his arms around Heero and whispering into his ear, "I love you, koi. Sweet dreams." He didn't know if Heero had subconsciously heard him or not and he probably would never know, but he didn't care. He still wanted to say it and he meant it. Now, he could sleep as well.  
  
Duo had set his mental alarm clock. The one he acquired a long time ago. He woke up three hours after falling asleep and watched Heero sleep, making sure Heero didn't have another nightmare. After three hours of this he went back to sleep and didn't set the 'mental clock' again. He just hoped that Heero wouldn't have anymore, but he knew that if he did Duo would wake up. Especially, if Heero started thrashing around. He'd have to wait until morning and then ask Heero how his sleep went and observe his mood and how he was doing things. That way he would know for sure. Duo knew him too well.  
  
Author's note: Will Heero have another nightmare?? Or will all be well?? This fic is drawing to a close!!! Not too long now!!! Well, e-mail me and tell me what you thought!!!! It'll pick up again later, you'll see, but probably not what you're thinking.*giggles* I hope you liked this!!! E-mail me with any comments, questions or even flames, at traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	12. Nightmare Hour

Dr. J Returns   
Part 11: Nightmare Hour  
By: Fantasim Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/alternate universe/suspense  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo woke up an hour later to Heero having another nightmare. "Heero, Heero, wake up!" Duo said, trying to shake Heero awake. It didn't work. Heero was even crying in his sleep. There didn't seem to be anything that Duo could do. He tried several times to shake Heero awake, but it didn't work. Duo, finally, just held Heero. He sat up and got Heero into a sitting position and held him that way, rubbing his back in small soothing circles, hoping that the nightmare would pass quickly. He didn't know why the nightmares were still there. He went over and over it in his mind, but couldn't figure it out. Finally, Duo was so frustrated and worried for his koi, that he, too, started to cry. He wouldn't do that in front of anyone else, but Heero, though, Heero was asleep, at the moment. He was scared for Heero. Heero had to get rid of these nightmares. They were, basically, ruling his life. Heero would try to stay up so late that he wouldn't be able to dream and then he wouldn't get enough sleep and be exhausted all day.   
  
Suddenly, Heero started to thrash around in his sleep and yelling, while crying. Duo tried to keep Heero's hands still. Finally he caught them and stopped them from flailing. "Heero! Wake up!" Duo yelled, giving Heero a good shake, using his hold on Heero's wrists. Heero woke up, but at first, nothing seemed to register and he didn't seem to know where he was. His eyes finally calmed and focused and looked around the room, then settled on Duo. "Heero, are you alright?" Duo asked, worried. Heero didn't say anything, but nodded. Heero was soaked with sweat and seemed exhausted. "I don't understand why your nightmares haven't gone away. It's been so long and you talked about them and even cried last night. I just don't.....wait." Duo said, thinking about something. One of Heero's nightmares. About that little girl with her dog, that he accidentally killed by that miscalculated explosion. This just might be it. "Heero, have you let what happened to that little girl and her dog, go?" Duo asked, quietly. Heero's eyes went to an interesting spot on the bed sheets. "Heero." Duo said, lifting Heero's face, to meet his. "You haven't let that go, yet, have you? Is that what your nightmare was about?" Duo asked. Heero nodded solemnly.   
  
"Heero, that wasn't your fault." Duo said. "Yes, it was, Duo, I killed her! I killed her and her dog!! That miscalculation was all my fault!" Heero said, not really yelling, but his voice did rise. "Heero, listen to me. Dr. J sent you on that mission for training. It was an error made in training. You may have done it, but it was an accident. It couldn't have been prevented. You didn't know it would happen." Duo said. "But, I still did it. It was my fault she died." Heero said. "Heero, did you mean to kill her? Did you mean for that mobile suit to fall on her apartment complex?" Duo asked. Heero's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, of course not." Heero said, still shaking his head. "Then, it was an accident. Heero, if you could have avoided it, I know you would have, but you couldn't. You didn't know about the miscalculation, until it had already happened." Duo said. Heero bowed his head. "Do you understand that it wasn't your fault, now?" Duo asked, quietly. Heero nodded his head.   
  
Duo lifted Heero's head again and made him look him in the eyes. "Do you really mean that?" Duo asked, looking Heero in the eyes. Heero nodded again. "Yes." Heero said. Duo smiled. "Good. Now, I think the nightmares will go away." Duo said. Heero looked at Duo again. "Hold me?" Heero asked. Duo smiled and did as Heero had asked him. Heero started crying again. Hopefully, this would be the last time he would have to cry about something like this or anything, for that matter. Unless, he was overwhelmed with happiness. Which, usually didn't make Heero cry.   
  
Duo held Heero until they fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Duo got up earlier to go make breakfast. There was a reason for this. He wanted to ask Heero a question. It was very important. He wanted to visit the states. California to be exact. He had 'plans', there. He, usually, got up later to find breakfast waiting for HIM, but today was different. He knew he didn't need to butter Heero up, to ask him for something. Usually, if Duo just mentioned something, he'd find out that Heero went out and bought it for him. So, he had to be careful what he said, or they'd be out of money. It wasn't that Heero thought that he had to buy Duo everything, to keep him, but it was that Heero wanted to make Duo happy and if he wanted something, he'd get it. Duo was pretty much the same way with Heero, but Heero knew when to be quiet. Duo liked to talk. He just couldn't resist telling Heero everything that happened since he was separated from Heero. Heero did the same, but he was more blunt and to the point, though not like he usually was, before they knew each other very well.   
  
Heero came down stairs and found Duo sitting at the table, two breakfast plates sitting across from each other, surprisingly, neither having anything eaten off of them. Duo had a cheerful smile on his face. He wasn't usually up this early. "What are you doing up this early?" Heero asked, sitting down. He was ready to go out and see if he could get their jobs back. He wore jeans and a red short sleeved T-shirt. They worked as mechanics, he didn't need a suit to go to a garage. Unless it was that blue uniform they were made to wear. He had tennis shoes on as well and white socks. His hair had always been too unruly to stay in any sort of style for very long. More like five minutes tops. So, it was as it usually was. Only, Duo could see that Heero had tried to fix it, because he knew what that looked like. He knew what it looked like when Heero had tried to come it into looking halfway decent and it had gone back to its unruly style, whether Heero had wanted it to or not. It looked slightly different.   
  
"I wanted to make you breakfast." Duo said. "Okay, Duo, you don't usually get up this early just to make me breakfast. What do you want?" Heero asked. Duo grinned. "What makes you think I want something?" Duo asked. "If you don't want anything, then I would like to know what you broke. Do we have to go to court?" Heero asked, starting to grin. "No." Duo said, smiling and laughing some. "Then what do you want?" Heero asked, grinning. Heero'd been doing that a lot, since the wars ended. Duo loved every moment of it. It used to be that Heero wouldn't even crack a smile unless he was killing some Oz trash. Now, it was a pretty regular thing. In return to Heero's grin, Duo's got wider. "Okay, I'll tell ya. I was thinking that we should go to the states." Duo said. "The states? As in the United States?" Heero asked. Duo gave him a look that said, 'what do you think?'. Heero smiled. "Okay, okay. We'll go to the states. Where at?" Heero asked. "I was thinking, California." Duo said, eyes hopeful. "Well..." Heero said, trying to drag it out. It was his turn to be annoying, getting back for some of what Duo did in the fight against Oz, though Heero had to admit he enjoyed it. "We don't have to, if you don't want to." Duo said, his eyes saddening a bit. Heero had a feeling that Duo knew that that look got him every time. "Alright, we'll go to California." Heero said. Duo started grinning. "I knew you'd say, yes!" Duo yelled, going around the table and giving Heero a kiss. "Duo, you don't have to butter me up, you could have just asked me and I'd say yes. You know that anything you want is yours." Heero said. "Yeah, I know, but where would the fun in that be?" Duo asked, innocently.   
  
After breakfast, Heero went out to see about getting their jobs back. He wasn't too sure. He couldn't tell the truth, but he didn't want to lie, either. He knew how Duo felt about lying and if he found out that Heero had all out lied to get the job back, he didn't know if Duo would take the job, back.   
  
Duo set to work making plans. He called around in California and reserved a few things, arranged a few things and called Quatre and asked if he could come and bring Trowa and Wufei. They had to take separate planes and not to tell Heero. He made sure that they would be no where near Heero until Duo was ready for Heero to know what was going on. Duo planned to be in California for at least two months, giving him plenty of time to get everything ready and just right. Then he called the best jewelry store in California and had something made.   
  
Author's note: Well, well, well, what's Duo planning?? Hmmm, why's he need the rest of the G-boys?? Can Heero get their job back?? What's he gonna say to the boss?! This is a little different from the way I had originally planned it, because I had to completely rewrite it, but I remember what I wanted to get done and the only real differences aren't very significant. I hope you liked it and thank you to SkyLark. Just so that I don't give anything away, I wont say for what in this part, but I will in the next part and in the sequel if I decide to do it, instead of just making this fic longer. Mail me at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	13. Leaving

Dr. J Returns  
Part 12: Leaving  
By: Star Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Part complete: 2/10/01  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing.  
  
Heero came home, kicked off his shoes and slumped on the couch. Duo was in their room, packing, when he heard the door open and shut. He hadn't been expecting Heero home, so he cautiously went to look.  
  
He pressed his back against the wall and cautiously made his way to a corner where he could see whoever was in the living room, without being seen, himself. He wasn't going to yell and ask if it were Heero, because that would just tell whoever it was that someone was in the house and where he was at, if it wasn't Heero.   
  
He let out a breath of relief when he saw that it was Heero. "You scared me, Heero. I wasn't expectin' ya home, so soon." Duo said, coming out of his hiding place and sitting next to Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry, koi. I didn't mean to scare you. I should have told you I was home." Heero said, scooting closer to Duo and wrapping his arms around him. "That's alright. You look so tired, you haven't been gone very long, what happened?" Duo asked. "I was trying to get our jobs back, but I only ended up arguing with Frank." Heero said. "Why doesn't that sound good to me? What'd he say?" Duo asked. "No dice. We are now, officially unemployed." Heero said. "Damn. We need to look for another job, then." Duo said.   
  
It looked, to Duo, as if California and his plans were going to be put on hold...again.  
  
"No, I promised you we would go to California and we're going to California." Heero said. "But, Heero, we need a place to live when we come back and without work, this is gonna be taken away." Duo said, gesturing to all their furniture and their apartment in general. "No, it wont. We'll just tell the Turners exactly what we're going to do. I promised you that we were going to go to California, but we just got fired and we're going to need time to get the next rent payment in, because we'll be job hunting or in California." Heero said. "But, Heero, do you really think that they'll be very happy that they wont be getting rent?" Duo asked. "Probably not, but they're reasonable people and they'll understand." Heero said. "Well...alright, if you're sure." Duo said. "I'm sure. I promised you and that's all there is to it." Heero said.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day they were all packed and on the plane to California. "I really hate flying in something I'M not piloting." Heero said, sitting down in his window seat. "So, you wouldn't even trust me?" Duo asked. He was only joking, of course. "Of course, I would trust you. I would trust you, the other guys and myself to pilot something you and I were going to be in, but no one else." Heero said. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" Duo asked. He knew Heero would probably say 'no', but he just felt like asking. He liked doing things like that to Heero.   
  
"No, I don't need it." Heero said. Duo knew that the real reason for that, was that he didn't feel up to seeing some of the passengers stare, point and whisper and all that other crap that closed minded people would do. People were already staring at Duo, because of the length of his hair, and he didn't want to have to listen to their crap about two boys loving each other. A lot of people thought it was just a chosen way of life, but it really wasn't. Maybe, you COULD choose to be gay, but for Duo and Heero it was just something natural. Neither had asked for it, their lives would have been much, much simpler if they weren't involved with each other, but the fact still remained that they loved each other. They couldn't help it. They didn't just go looking around malls for guys and then pick one saying 'that's the one I'm going to fall in love with' and then do it. It wasn't voice command. It just happened and they didn't care. They loved each other and that's all there was to it. People could think that they chose that way of life or that they really did love each other or that they were disgusting. They didn't care. The fact still remained, though, that no matter how much they didn't care, it still hurt to watch people do that to them. It hurt to get those dirty and disapproving looks, saying what they were doing wasn't right and the whispers and some were even so bold as to come up to them and publicly ridicule them for loving each other. That they would never fit in, because of their feelings for each other and so forth. They didn't need it. They wouldn't take it. They didn't need a fight on the plane and that's what would happen if they even did something as innocent as hand holding.   
  
After a little while of flying Duo glanced at Heero again. He did a double take as he noticed Heero was squeezing the life out of his armrest. "Heero, that's what my hand's for." Duo said, taking his hand. Heero looked at him for a moment, then smiled. He squeezed Duo's hand, tightly, as Duo squeezed back.   
  
"How long, before we touch down?" Heero asked. "Not for a few hours, yet, hon." Duo said, softly. They were already getting a few stares. Mostly from little kids. Their mothers lightly hit them in the arm, telling them it was rude to stare, some mothers glancing over with disapproving looks. Duo would have been shouting at them already, just for doing that, if they hadn't been on a plane.   
  
Heero had managed to hide a few things very well from all of the pilots, but once the wars were over, Duo found a few things out about Heero. Including that he didn't like closets, because Dr. J threw him into a closet and locked the door to get rid of Heero's fear of the dark, so Heero really didn't like closets. He also didn't like heights very well. He couldn't stand people, other than he and the other guys, flying or driving something he and/or Duo was going to be on or in. He could find a way to live with the death of friends and others he knew, but losing Duo or leaving Duo behind wasn't something he thought he could cope with. All things Duo had once used to prove his point that Heero, in fact, was human. He had fears, just like all other humans, he felt the need to hide those fears, like other humans, and he could love, just like other humans. He could even shed tears like other humans.   
  
Heero could cope with all of his fears, except the fear of losing Duo or leaving him behind. He couldn't deal with that. Truth be told, Duo knew he couldn't bear to lose Heero or leave him behind, either. Time might come when that would happen, but Duo wouldn't leave him. Most likely he'd be there watching over him, whether he ended up in Hell or Heaven, he'd be watching over Heero while he lived on. Though, Duo didn't plan on going to Hell. Once upon a time, he truly figured he would, but if so, why would God send his most beautiful angel to be with him?  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
After an hour or so, Heero had calmed down enough to go to sleep. Duo had to make sure the stewardess didn't give him all the alcohol he wanted. The poor stewardess was almost at her wits end, when Duo took off the headphones for the radio and took the drinks, of which consisted almost every one the poor woman had, and gave them back. Heero rarely made a scene like that, which had Duo worried at first.   
  
  
Duo was glad Heero was sleeping peacefully, now. At least they weren't getting anymore stares. They really were used to it, but it still hurt....or in this case it was a little embarrassing.   
  
The plane hit some turbulence and Heero woke up with a start. "What's going on?" Heero asked, quickly. "Nothing's wrong, love, just some turbulence. We aren't going to crash or anything like that. Believe me, if we were going to crash, I wouldn't be calm...at all." Duo stated. Heero smiled at that. "If that was a joke, it was horrible." Heero said, still smiling. "I know it, but I don't care." Duo said. "Somehow, I already knew that." Heero answered him. Duo shook his head. "Anyway, we're almost there." Duo said.   
  
"Good. Praise the Lord." Heero said, sighing at the same time. Duo laughed a little. He'd never heard Heero say THAT before. Heero wasn't always such as strong believer in God, but he did always say that Duo was 'Heaven sent'. Duo hadn't heard that phrase too many times, but he just figured that it meant he was sent from Heaven. Duo never took time to memorize stuff like that or even pay attention, so it was understandable that he wouldn't have been sure what it meant, but he just took an educated guess. He wasn't stupid.   
  
"Heero, you went to sleep before I could tell you a few things about your little scene with the drinks." Duo said, looking at Heero accusingly. Heero gave a nervous laugh. "I, uh, suddenly feel tired. I better take a nap, before we land." Heero said. "Oh, no you don't, Odin Lowe Jr. You are going to sit right there and listen to this." Duo said, making it sound worse than it really was, by using Heero's real name.   
  
"Don't you ever do that, again. You know better than that. You hardly ever drink, anyway. What's goin' on with you?" Duo asked. "I...I was just so nervous. I only wanted a few drinks." Heero said. "A few?" Duo asked. Heero nodded his head, wondering if the compartment above his seat was big enough for him to fit in, if he managed to move the bags that were up there.   
  
"Heero, you almost had every drink the woman had on the cart." Duo pointed out. "Alright, I'm sorry, I wont do it again." Heero said. Duo raised an eyebrow at Heero. "Until we get back on the plane to come home." Heero said, smiling nervously, as he finished. Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
A sign came on, telling the passengers that they needed to fasten their seatbelts. Duo did so and Heero followed suit.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Once they got to their hotel room, finally, Heero went to take a nap. This gave Duo the perfect opportunity to call and see if Quatre and the others had made it, yet.   
  
  
  
Author's note: I have a new e-mail address. Well, I have two, now, anyway. I'll check them both everyday. Both of my e-mails are, traci1985babe@hotmail.com or vampiric_goddess2001@yahoo.com  
Ya can reach me at both.*grins* I hope you like this part! It's nearing the end!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
